New Year's Eve
by NatsumeRin
Summary: Hace dos años su noche de año nuevo le dio al rubio que tanto ella deseaba. Ahora estan a punto de celebrar otro año juntos. pero... Mimi lo arruinó? Yamato terminará la relación en un solo día? Romance MIMATO! One-Shot! Bienvenida al 2012 :D


Hola todos! este es un pequeño especial de año nuevo :D espero que les guste :D

busquen este link:

http:/www. youtube .com/watch?v=spbx_kFzw0M

lo separe por si no salia :D

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon, su serie, y el título no me pertenecen y tampoco la película mencionada. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. La historia es mía propia inspirada en la película New Year's Eve. (nombrada aquí) Disfruten :D

**Capítulo Especial:**  
><strong>New Year´s Eve<strong>

Vamos Mimi corre! Corre, Corre y Corre! Mimi por dios cómo lo olvidaste? Se maldecía internamente por lo que había hecho. Olvidar su cita con Matt? Dios! Matt la insultaría.. Cómo lo olvidó? oh! es cierto! La telenovela estaba en su clímax... Pero rayos! Mimi cómo pudiste? Primero: Esta película la has estado esperando! Eso era cierto! Desde que vió las carteleras y esos programas de farándula, se enteró que esa película sería especial: de romance! cómo a ella le encantan.

Añoraba ver New Year's Eve... Esa película le traería buenos recuerdos...

***Flash Back***

**_Mimi quieres bailar?**

**_Ma-matt? -la castaña alzó sus ojos miel para toparse unos hermosos zafiros mirándola fijamente. Matt pidiéndole bailar? Primero en esa Navidad (año 2009) le regalaba el más hermoso collar que había visto... Diciéndole que quería ser su amigo... Ahora...**

**_Mimi, por favor, hazme el honor de bailar conmigo, por favor -ahora veía cómo ese azul pasaba a ser más profundo.. Cómo negarse?**

**...**  
><strong>Faltaban 15 minutos.. sólo 15 minutos para las 12 medía noche. 15 minutos, bueno 14 minutos para un año nuevo... Allí estaban después de una hora de baile, y otra hora de charla, Mimi se sentía en el cielo con Yamato. Quién diría que Yamato Ishida tendría tan hermosas cualidades ocultas?<strong>

**Bueno, ella había visto cómo siempre protegía a los demás y se interesaba en sus amigos. En el digimundo lo vio cómo mostraba su cualidad (emblema) de la amistad y era algo hermoso. Pero verlo ahora actuar así con ella, era como estar... estar... Enamorada? Qué!**

**_Mimi... yo...**

**Y allí estaba. Llevaba 10 minutos tratando de decir algo y no salía? Estaba nervioso. Cómo decirle a esa hermosa castaña que se había enamorado de ella? Así es! Yamato Ishida enamorado de Mimi, la niña rosa. No pudo evitarlo... Tenía que decirle! Arriesgarse...**

**_Sí? Matt?**

**Esos ojos. Esos ojos color miel. Tan grandes y dulces se posaron sobre él. Era posible estar más nervioso?**

**_10... 9... 8... 7...**

**Matt apresúrate! Escuchaba el conteo regresivo! tenía que decírselo… pero esos ojos... ella. ella... ella...**

**_6... 5... 4... 3...**

**No lo evitó la tomó lentamente del mentón y la beso de tal forma que ni si quiera escuchó los últimos números de aquel conteo que llevó paso a miles de fuegos artificiales que adornaron de mil colores el enorme cielo.**

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

Así era. Matt se le había "declarado" justo 2 segundos para la medía noche. Y su anhelo era ver esa película tan hermosa que la hacía suspirar de sólo imaginarsela...

Uh! Un vestido. Frenó en su carrera y se pegó a ese escaparate: Era un hermoso vestido de color Blanco con pequeños encajes de un rosa ligero. Era sumamente hermoso para cualquier mujer a punto de contraer matrimonio. Sus ojos se abrieron más vislumbrando la hermosa prenda. Desvió ligeramente la vista y estaba un mujer, supuso que era la vendedora, que le sonreía y movía el vestido cómo para que ella lo viera mejor. Era hermoso! Y ahora veía unos tonos celestes junto con el rosa era sumamente bello la combinación...

_Celeste? -se separó del vidrió súbitamente- Celeste! Azul! Yamato! Cine!

Y así cómo dijo esas 4 expresiones volvió a correr por aquella acera. Ese vestido podía esperar! Pero dejar esperar al rubio? NO! no puede! suficiente con haberlo convencido de ver esa película! No podía quedarse mirando vestidos o flores o re...vis..tas?

_AH! la última edición de Asian Teen! -Al instante la castaña volvió a frenar y regresar al puesto de revistas...

_Oh por Dios! Una entrevista con Jessy McCartney! -un guapo chico adornaba la portada de su revita favorita. Los hermoso ojos de Jessy la hacían suspirar... suspirar?

_Ojos... -abrió sus ojos de par en par- Azules! Yamato! Cinee!

Soltó precipitadamente la revista y "arrancó" otra vez a correr sin importarle los gritos del vendedor por dejar tirada la mercancía. Dios Mimi! No te distraigas! Vamos sólo faltan dos calles y llegarás al centro comercial Vamos! Vamos! Izzy?

_Mimi! Hola! Por qué corres? -allí veía frente a ella al peli rojo con un gato... Un gato?

_Un gato! -expresó con ojos brillosos la castaña acariciando al pequeño felino que contento ronroneaba

_Eh? Oh sí! Es para mi Mamá. Crees que le gustará?

_Pues claro! -expresó feliz la castaña- Es muy lindo, amarillo cómo un tigrillo y mira sus ojos azules... -azules? por qué eso le sonaba familiar?

_Sí... Pero por qué corrías Mi...

_MATT! -gritó la castaña tan fuerte que el indefenso gato se aferró a Izzy- Debo irme! Adiósss Izzyyy!

Ese gritó fué expresado casi a 100 metros lejos del pelirrojo. No vió la expresión desconcertada de su Amigo, pero la prioridad era su Yamato. Vamos Mimi falta poco, Falta poco.

Al fiin! Dió un suspiro. Frente a ella el enorme Centro Comercial en todo su esplendor. Ahora... Corre al cine Mimi! Y así lo hiso... Pasó delante de muchas personas, tropezando con quién sabe cuántos paquetes...

Allí está! Pero... está dormido? Mimi frenó su paso al vislumbrar a su Novio acostado en una de las tantas bancas que adornaban una pequeña plaza frente al Cine...

_Ya-Yamato? -ni siquiera se atrevía a decirle "Matt". Estaba con los ojos... cerrados? Ni lo sabía ya que el rubio tenía un gorro sobre sus ojos.

_Llegas Tarde -se limitó a decir friamente. No le gustaba hablarle así a su preciado "caramelo", cómo le decía a la castaña. Pero dejarlo allí esperando 1 hora? Eso ni a su padre se lo permitía.

_Sí... Lo-o la-lamento... -genial! ahora la lengua se le enredaba. Matt no se movía de su posición. De seguro estaba molesto. Mimi empezó a preocuparse más.

_ ... -No sabía que más decirle. La verdad es que quería golpear a alguien. Mimi jamás de los jamases lo había hecho esperar. Es más, ella lo esperaba. Se estaba cobrando eso?- Me voy

A la castaña se le heló la sangre. Se iba? Y efectivamente, cómo en cámara lenta, veía al rubio levantarse, colocarse la boina y sacar sus audífonos. Se levantó y dió un pasó pero una delicada mano lo detuvo.

_Lo siento! Por favor Matt... Perdóname. Pero no te vayas si? -la castaña trató de hablar calmadamente y no parecer desesperada. Quería ver esa película con él...

_Mimi -se soltó duramente del agarre- La película empezó. Y no me quedaré esperando tres horas para la próxima función!

Y así cómo lo dijo, así se fue de ese lugar sin mirar a la castaña. Mimi solo lo vio irse. Qué iba a hacer? Ella lo arruinó. Dejarlo esperar 1 hora? eso era cruel! Es más. Ella le hacía todo un berrinche si el la hacía esperar 5 minutos, y eso era casi siempre.

Por otro lado, Matt sabía que había exagerado. Pero estaba estresado. Había corrido de su práctica para llegar a tiempo. Legó a tiempo y precisamente ese mismo día a ella se le ocurría llegar.. 1 hora tarde?

Pateó una lata con fuerza. Iba por su bajo. Sí. Hasta había dejado el bajo en casa de su hermano para tener toda la tarde con su castaña. Y ella... mmmm suspiró por enésima vez.

_Dos años... -susurró al aire sacando una pequeña cajita de color azul- Te amo Mimi -fue sus últimas palabras antes de tocar el timbre de la Residencia Takaishi

::  
>::<p>

-Ya Mimi cálmate -Le pasaba más y más toallitas a la castaña. Esta vez le tocó a Sora ser la que soportara una pelea más de ellos. Bueno eso no era muy común. Casi nunca el rubio y su amiga habían peleado pero cuando pasaba...

_Ay ay ay! Soraaaa me botaraaaa! aaaaahh! -Esas eran las expresiones que lloraba, o mejor dicho gritaba la castaña.

_No te botará Mimi! NO eres Basura. En ese casó cortaría la relación pero... -Sora no pudo terminar porque la castaña volvió a estallar en un "llanto" que podía llamarse mejor un alarido.  
>…<p>

…  
>Sora ya no sabía que hacer! Desde que Mimi llegó a contarle sobre el asunto e Matt y el cine, la castaña se había metido en una burbuja autodestructiva. Creía que Matt la mandaría al caño, como ella misma llevaba diciendo. Pero aún así la peli naranja no creía semejante cosa! Matt terminar con Mimi por esa tontería? Eso era muy cruel.<p>

El timbre sonó. Quién sería? A esa hora de la mañana? Sí! Eran las 7 de la mañana del día 28 de diciembre y Mimi seguía "traumada" con la "pérdida" de Matt. Y recalcamos las comillas porque Sora lo creía ridículo.

_Hikari?

_Hola Sora... Cómo estás? Yo también estoy bien... Mimi? Esta? -La pequeña castaña hablaba tan rápido como las carretillas de hilo.

_Está arriba porque? Oye y...

_Sora no hay tiempo. Matt se fué!

_Qué? -Era oficial. Estaba más que confundida. A qué se refería Hikari con eso de que el rubio se fue? A dónde? y por qué había venido a su casa?

_Yamato. Tiene concierto hoy y mañana en Tokio. Se fue!

_Y qué con eso?

_Se fue. TK me dijo! Y Mimi no sabe!

Allí cayó en cuenta. Sí Mimi sabía que Yamato se fué los últimos días del año. Molesto con ella se moriría! De seguro haría todo un drama. Y expondría que Yamato la abandonó.

_Sora cómo le diremos a Mimi?

Sora miró directamente a Hikari. Decirle? Decirle que su "príncipe" se fue? Por la madre de todos los santos que existiesen en el mundo No le diría. Amaba a su amiga, era cómo su hermana menor y decirle eso era cómo enviarla a la tumba. Claro. Por lo dramática que era Mimi.

_No le diremos Hikari... No le diremos!

::  
>::<p>

30 de Diciembre y Yamato Ishida no la llamaba. Tanto le había molestado? Abrazó fuertemente su almohada. Lo extrañaba. Extrañaba sentirse rodeada de sus brazos. Oler su colonia. Verlo sonreir y feliz era lo que más deseaba.

_Te extraño Yamato

...  
>...<p>

_Matt, no regresarás con nosotros?

Regresar? claro que quería pero... Volvió a sacar la cajita de color azul y abrirla.

_Tienes ese anillo desde hace 1 mes. Cuándo se lo darás? -Cuándo habían llegado sus otros compañeros de grupo? El color se le subió. Era conocido que tenía a la castaña por novia. Pero sabían que tenía ese anillo?

_Matt porqué no haces lo que hiciste hace dos años?

_A qué te refieres? -dirigiéndose al baterista aún sonrojado por los otros comentarios.

_Pues el año pasado en ese fetival que hacen en Odaiba le propusiste ser novios no? -el rubio asintió- Pues porqué no hacerlo igual? Sería cómo recordarle eso no?

Matt abrió enormemente los ojos. No quería admitirlo pero esa era una enorme idea.

::

::  
>_Mimi date prisa! Tai y los demás ya deben estar en el festival!<p>

_No me apresures Sora! -llevaba 4 días en casa de la peli naranja. Para Sora era un placer estar con su mejor amiga. Pero ya no la aguantaba con esa depresión.

_Maldito Matt -masculló entre dientes la peli naranja. Lo golpearía en cuánto lo viera. Tuvo que distraer por todos esos día a Mimi para que no pensará en el rubio... Se las cobraría caro.

_Ya! Vámonos -llegó la castaña con un abrigo muy lindo y femenino con falda corta rosa, por supuesto, y sus patines colgando- No puedo creer que me hallas convencido de esto

_Hay que divertirnos! Y qué mejor lugar que el festival verdad?

Y eso era cierto: Todos los años se organizaba un festival de año nuevo en un lago que por supuesto se congelaba. Allí era costumbre por parte de los antiguos digielegidos reunirse a resivir el año nuevo.

_ Chicas!

_TK! -expresaron tanto Mimi como Sora abrazando al no tan pequeño rubio.

El ambiente se hiso ameno. Algunos patinando y otros sentados alrededor de una tarima dónde algunas bandas se presentaban.

La castaña estaba sentada sola en una pequeña banca cerca del escenario. No quería patinar. El único con quién lo hacía era con Matt.

_Y el no está -susurró para sí misma mirando las estrellas que esa noche se hacían presente.

Sabía que Yamato estaba en Tokio. Oyó toda la conversación entre Sora y Hikari. Pero no quiso ponerse dramática. Entendía al rubio. Seguro la odiaba en esos momentos.

_Buenas Noches a todos -Al instante la castaña alzó la mirada escuchando más atenta la voz- Espero que la estén pasando bien

Mimi dió un salto levantándose y caminando lentamente hacia el escenario

_En una hora será otro año más. Y ahora nosotros, Los Teenage Wolf nos meteremos en la fiesta. Espero no se molesten eh?

Y con unas risas por parte de la audiencia empezaron a tocar. Mimi no cabía de su asombro. Allí frente a ella estaba el rubio. SU rubio tocando frente a Odaiba en ese festival dónde hace dos años se le había declarado. Cuándo lo había visto más sexy? No lo recuerda! Pero ahora estaba con la baba afuera, literalmente, viendo a su novio arriba...

Oh... es cierto. Quizá solo vino por trabajo... No por ella. Mimi cambió de expresión a una más triste. Recordó que el rubio se había ido molesto con ella. Que se había alejado por que la odiaba. Se abrazó a sí misma recordando eso.

_Ahora, la siguiente canción se la dedicaré a alguien Muy especial -la castaña ni en cuenta estaba que la canción había terminado y que el rubio la miraba- Mimi...

La susodicha alzó la cabeza sorprendida

_Espero que esta canción te haga ver lo que siento por tí. Y que nada de lo que pase me hará dejarte -dió un suspiro audible a todo el público- Si sueno Cursi perdóname. Sabes que soy malo con las palabras -la castaña sonrió aun impresionada- Mejor escucha esto:

(play a la canción)

Mimi abrió sus ojos y se dispuso a escuchar a la vez que todos los presentes se enternecían por el acto del rubio…

Asi nos hubieran visto,  
>estabamos ahi sentados<br>frente a frente.  
>No podia faltarnos la luna,<br>y hablabamos de todo un poco,  
>y todo nos causaba risa<br>como dos tontos.  
>Y yo que no veia la hora<br>de tenerte en mis brazos  
>y poderte decir...<br>Te amo  
>desde el primer momento en que te vi<br>y hace tiempo te buscaba  
>y ya te imaginaba asi.<br>te amo  
>aunque no es tan facil de decir,<br>y defino lo que siento  
>con estas palabras<br>te amo  
>uuuuuuuuuuh<br>Y de pronto nos rodeo el silencio,  
>y nos miramos fijamente<br>uno al otro.  
>Tus manos entre las mias<br>talvez nos volveremos a ver  
>mañana no se si podre<br>que estas jugando  
>Me muero si no te vuelvo a ver<br>y tenerte en mis brazos  
>y poderte decir...<br>Te amo  
>desde el primer momento en que te vi<br>y hace tiempo te buscaba  
>y ya te imaginaba asi.<br>te amo  
>aunque no es tan facil de decir,<br>y defino lo que siento  
>con estas palabras<br>Te amoohhhhh  
>Coro<br>te amo

Mimi seguía con la boca abierta. Eso era lo más hermoso que alguien pudo haberle dicho, bueno cantado. Pero Matt le estaba diciendo que La amaba. Y lo hiso de la manera más hermosa que alguien pudo haberlo hecho.

::  
>::<p>

_Hola

_Hola -quería lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo hasta cansarse pero sabía que lo prudente era escucharlo

_Mimi, perdón por irme así sin decirte nada

_No te preocupes. Me lo merecía por haberte dejado esperando -mencionó la castaña con una débil sonrisa

_No Mimi. No es cierto. Me fuí por que me molesté que lo que había planeado para ese día no funcionara.

_Lo que habías planeado?

Yamato se congeló allí mismo. Recordó lo que iba a hacer y todo su nerviosismo regresó. Nunca se había puesto así. Y ya se había presentado frente a diez mil ojos... Pero frente a esos ojos miel no.

11: 50 pm de la noche del 31 de enero y Yamato no hablaba. Había evadido el tema. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la castaña.

_Matt

_Mimi

Hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Ambos se sonrieron, y en el caso de Yamato se sonrojó ligeramente.

_Mimi escúchame! -la castaña vió los ojos de determinación de su novio. Si. Ya habían arreglado lo de la espera en el cine, pero ella aún temía que la cortara. Esos ojos la hacían temer eso.

_Si, dime Yamato -dijo a su pesar. Juraba que si no era eso, le propondría matrimonio. Pero eso era algo demasiado maravilloso para ser cierto.

_Mimi, hace exactamente dos años te dije que me habías enamorado. Desde ese día hemos estado juntos y de nada de eso me arrepiento. El primer beso, la primera cita, la primera cena, la primera película, nuestra primera vez en... -ambos se sonrojaron al recordar la noche en que derrocharon su amor- bueno, todo eso lo eh pasado junto a tí y te juro que no lo cambiaría por nada.

Pero... " pensaba Mimi que allí venía la parte más difícil. Esperen un minuto. Yamato se está arrodillando? O por Dios! Saca una caja. Una caja azul. Sus ojos se abrían cada vez más. Todo estaba pasando en cámara lenta. Por todos los Santos existentes en el mundo! Abrió la caja y es un...

_Por eso... Mimi Tachikawa, Te casarías conmigo?

Sintió cómo su corazón dió un vuelco por dentro. Allí estaba: El hombre que amaba frente a ella con una hermosísimo anillo con un diamante.. o Dios! es un diamante de verdad! Y ella lo sabe por que los ha visto en persona... Mimi concéntrate! Habla!

_Matt... -susurró con una sonrisa y sus ojos ya cristalizados- Si... Me casaré contigo

_10... 9... 8... 7...

Matt no cabía en sí mismo. Juraba que sí no se moría, se le saldría el corazón. La mujer que amaba le dijo que sí. La tendría toda la vida y eso era lo que más anhelaba

_6... 5... 4...

Lentamente colocó el anillo de plata pura con el diamante de buen tamaño en el dedo de la castaña que soltaba lágrimas de alegría. Matt con delicadeza, ya de pies mirándola, limpió suavemente sus mejillas y la miró fijamente.

_Te amo Mimi -le susurró al oido

_Tambien te amo Matt

_3... 2... 1...

Y cómo aquella noche de año nuevo del 2009, ese beso se repitió. Aquel beso que ambos sentían dulce y lleno de su amor se iluminaba con los miles de fuegos artificiales que en ese momento adornaban el cielo.

Las 12 de la media noche. Un año nuevo había llegado. El año 2012 que para ellos esa noche significará algo más: Un Nuevo Comienzo de una maravillosa vida juntos

**FIN**

_**Notas de Autora:**_

**Deberán estarse preguntando: Que Mierda hago escribiendo un one-shot en vez de cargar un nuevo capítulo en Together we can? Pues es que no me resistí en sacar esta idea de la cabeza jijiji**

**Y es que esa película que mencioné: New Year's Eve es sumamente hermosa. Y pues este fué un regalito de bienvenida al 2012. Espero que les haya gustado y que cómo regalito me dejen un review si? ;)**

**Además tranquilitas que cargaré antes del 2012 el próximo capítulo de mi otro fic :D siii se que lo esperan con ansias.**

**Gracias por haberse tomado la molestia en leer mi one-shot y...**

**"Que el anime esté con Ustedes"®**

**ATTE:**

***_Yuly_***


End file.
